


Shampoo

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: "one-sided", M/M, Pining, kaiba gay, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: i got sad bc i miss them so i wrote a 1k word fic about shampoo im pathetic
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Shampoo

They were in New York.

Kaiba hadn’t planned on getting so close and comfortable with any dweebs, but Pegasus J. Crawford had different ideas. They were present for a tournament, none of them would be participating- Pegasus adamant that he only wanted them present to generate turnout of younger duelists who looked up to them. All expenses were “covered” by Industrial Illusions for their seven VIPs, and all things considered, shouldn’t VIPs be treated better than the participants? That wasn’t how that worked in the eyes of I2 it seemed.

Although there were seven and by all means they were technically present as only a favour to Pegasus as no one was getting paid for this (save for Kaiba, he had to be present for this event due to the business relationship between KC and I2), Pegasus had only given them a grand total of 3 rooms. 

This was a tragedy.

With such a large scale event in the city and such short notice, no one was able to get another reservation- and Kaiba had tried. He even went so far as to threaten Pegasus with a loss of his presence.

That didn’t work. 

Pegasus was not a man to give in to such childish threats so easily, and he knew how much harm he could do to Kaiba Seto’s reputation should he do anything. Although he wouldn’t go as far as kidnapping Mokuba a third time, or stealing souls (mostly due to the fact he couldn’t anymore), he did still like to cause emotional strife for his much younger cohort.

None of the dweebs had wanted to split a room with Kaiba- even with two beds. 

They drew straws, Jounouchi had already offered to sleep on the floor of whatever room Yuugi was in as there were surely not going to be enough beds anyway- so he was ruled out of the competition as a default.

Clearly he didn’t value his spinal column but no complaints would come from the very, very, upset Kaiba.

Yuugi drew first, a long straw (or unbroken pocky that Mazaki had had in her bag at the time they realised their predicament), he was off the hook. Bakura had a midsized result, Mazaki the same. The choice came down between Otogi and Honda, Honda as the first to draw between the two of them. He felt both, wiggled them a little as Otogi cried about cheating.

He drew.

“Oh man, this thing doesn’t even have any chocolate on it, oh man, well that sucks- guess I’m rooming with Kaiba what a tragedy this isn’t what I wanted at all oh man, wow, hm.” Kaiba somehow got the impression that Honda was a terrible liar. 

He had clearly thrown that game. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had spoken to Honda- or if he ever had. Why would he willingly put himself in a situation to be left alone with him? 

It didn’t matter in the end, Kaiba had no intention of asking any questions- he was just glad the matter was settled and he wouldn’t be the one stuck with Jounouchi on his floor and Yuugi in the bed next to his. That was Otogi’s problem now.

-

Maybe it was something he wanted to ask about. Honda had walked with him, at his side the way to their room for the next two weeks. Kaiba already felt dread. No words were exchanged during their walk and tension hung in the air between them or was that just Kaiba’s imagination. Maybe the tense air was only one-sided.

He took the first chance he could get to excuse himself. After neatly unpacking his clothes into the dresser on his side of the room he rushed to the bathroom for a shower. Water waste was a serious issue, but that would be the hotel’s issue for now. He wanted a long and hot shower to destress.

Too much all at once. 

He could hear the television turn on as he started the water.

Channels flipped.

Honda hadn’t bothered to unpack his bags, likely intent to live out of his suitcase for the duration of their stay. He wasn’t unlike most people. Kaiba on the other hand had become far too used to travel.

He felt like an idiot.

As strange and disgusting as it was- he suspected Jounouchi had something to do with this very clear trap. There was little chance he had gotten to Pegasus for help. These arrangements had to be completely coincidental- Jounouchi just took advantage of it. He knew all too well about Kaiba’s one-sided and unjustifiable “crush” on their token himbo. Kaiba had been the one to tell him.

Honda had to have been tricked into this. Jounouchi had likely told him he’d get Honda in the same room as Yuugi and himself- and lied, like a liar and a scoundrel.

Now he was stuck here.

His brain felt like water.

He had forgotten his own soaps from his bag and had to use the tiny bottles provided by the hotel. He took his time and got out when he was ready. Dressed slowly and took longer to care for his skin and hair than usual. Not that he needed to look perfect, but that he did not know how to have normal human conversation with anyone to begin with but while his heart was doing gymnastics with every breath another human took he knew he would be a mess.

He opened the door with some reservations still on the back of his mind. He couldn’t just sleep in the bathtub.

Honda had been standing by the edge of his bed and consequently directly in Kaiba’s path. He side-stepped to avoid direct contact, all Honda was given was a gentle breeze.

His nose scrunched up. “Hold up…” and Kaiba froze. Honda took a few steps toward him, and completely oblivious to Kaiba’s frozen veins, sniffed. Fucking sniffed. If that shower had been meant to calm his nerves, they were already coiled up in his stomach and suddenly he felt his lungs trembling. “I don’t like your new shampoo.” 

…

Kaiba said nothing before going directly to his own suitcase, retrieving his soaps, and heading straight back into the bathroom.


End file.
